Celebrity Big Brother 10
Celebrity Big Brother 10 is was tenth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. It launched on 15 August 2012,[1] two days after the final of Big Brother 13, and will air on Channel 5 and 5* for 24 days until 7 September 2012.[2] It will be the third celebrity series to air on Channel 5 as part of a contract extension of the current two-year contract with Endemol and the fifth series of Big Brother to air on Channel 5 in the year since they acquired the show. The Series was sponsored by Schwarzkopf Live Color XXL Production Pre-series Initially, only one series of Big Brother and Celebrity Big Brother was planned to air once a year over the span of two years,[3] but on 27 March 2012, Channel 5 announced that a second celebrity series would air in 2012. This is the first time that two series of Celebrity Big Brother have aired in the same year. It is also only the second edition to air in the summer instead of the winter.[4] Big Brother 13 was originally planned to run for thirteen weeks but was cut back to ten weeks to accommodate this series.[4] Adverts The first trailer for the upcoming celebrity series was broadcast on 9 August, which shown host Brian Dowling in the Diary Room, with Big Brother telling him who will be entering the House, reacting excitedly. A teaser clip showing facial features of all the celebrity housemates was shown on 11 August 2012, although no housemates have officially been announced.[citation needed] Logo The eye logo for the series was revealed on 4 August 2012. The eye remains similar to the Big Brother 13 logo, but with the iconic Celebrity Big Brother 'star' in the centre of the eye and some of the colour blocks changed.[5] Facebook voting Nearing the end of Big Brother 13, Facebook voting was delayed due to technical issues. Channel 5 later announced that Facebook voting will not return for Celebrity Big Brother 10. House The House remained largely unchanged from the thirteenth regular series. A separate room became the gym, the theme of the bedroom changed to a new maroon colour, with changed beds and a completely new carpet, the shower door was replaced and cameras were removed from the toilets, and new rugs were placed on the bathroom floor and the entrance to the garden. The sofas were also brand new to the Celebrity Big Brother House.[6] Housemates A total of 13 housemates entered the Big Brother House in this series. On Day 1, the original 13 housemates entered the Big Brother House. Housemates: Ashley McKenzie: Judoka Cheryl Fergison: Actress Coleen Nolan: TV Presenter / Singer Danica Thrall: Model / Reality TV Star Harvey: Rapper / TV Presenter / Footballer Jasmine Lennard: Model / Actres Julian Clary: Comedian Julie Goodyear: Actress Martin Kemp: Actor / Singer Prince Lorenzo Borghese: Prince / Reality TV Star Rhian Sugden: Model Samantha Brick: Journalist / Columnist The Situation: Reality TV Star Nominations table